Who Needs A Heart To Love?
by Onee-Nee-Chan
Summary: Here we have what happens when a very emotional Nobody feels she still loves someone. And what happens when she gets her 'heart' broken. I do not own Orgy XII.


_**Nobodies don't have hearts.  
**_**Nexi had to keep repeating that to herself. Everyday, at least five times. That was how many times a day she saw Axel. Maybe it was becuase she found him attractive, and that made her feel as if she liked him. Or maybe it was left over emotion from when she'd been a somebody. Either way, she somehow had feelings for the red head.  
****Lost in her thoughts, the brunette didn't see or hear her door open. Nor did she hear the person walk over to her bed and lean over her shoulder to see what she was writing on the sheet of paper in front of her. When the paper was snatched from in front of her, she shot up and looked wide-eyed at Xigbar, who stood triumphantly waving the paper above his head.  
****"Xigbar! Give it back!"  
****"As if. Jump for it."  
****"No!"  
****"Then I'm sure Xemnas would like to see what's on it."  
****Nexi flailed and did as she was told, jumping for the sheet of paper. She was still too short. Being the shortest Nobody in Castle Oblivion really sucked.  
****"Come on, you can do better."  
****"Xiiiigbaar!"  
****Nexi whined as Xigbar laughed at her, putting the paper inside his jacket. It seemed all of the organization enjoyed teaseing her. Of course, she wasn't a part of it. She was just there becuase Demyx had found her. She'd somehow become everyone's 'pet'.  
****"Why'd you come in here, anyway?"  
****She pouted, glaring at the taller Nobody from her spot on her bed.  
****"Xemnas wants you to go to Atlantica with Marluxia, then meet Demyx in the Pride Lands."  
****"I don't wanna go to the Pride Lands!"  
****Xigbar raised an eyebrow at the seventeen year old as she whined. Sure, Nexi had come from the Pride Lands, but she seemed to always love going there.  
****"Too bad. I suggest you go find Marluxia and go, squirt."  
****Nexi glared at the man as he left, totally forgetting the paper as she walked to number eleven's room.**

**"EEEK! I don't know how to work this thing!"  
****Nexi looked down at the purple tail that had taken over her bottom half. Marluxia only stared at her as if she was dumb. He'd already mastered swimming with his pink-ish fish tail.  
****"I've just explained and showed you how to swim. AND YOU STILL DON'T GET IT?!"  
****Nexi shook her head, moving her tail back and forth. Why were they there again? Oh yeahhh... To make sure Sora did what he was supposed to.  
****"Come here."  
****"B-but, I can't!"  
****"Just try!"  
****Nexi frowned and swam over to Marluxia, then gasped.  
****"I DID IT!"  
****"Good, now follow me."  
****The two made their way to Atlantica, sure to keep hidden from view. Marluxia watched Sora as Nexi did complex swimming moves. She enjoyed swimming in circles and spiraling to the surface. She yelped as her tail was grabbed and thus, her swimming stopped.  
****"Stop. Doing. That."  
****Nexi frowned and glared up at Marluxia. The way he was holding her tail made it so that she was upside down. She started blowing bubbles, which made the pink-haired man angry. Before him was now a dark portal, and he looked at Nexi.  
****"Go."  
****"Where?"  
****"To the Pride Lands with Demyx."  
****"Fine."  
****Nexi swam into the portal, hitting Marluxia with her tail before she dissappeared.**

**When Nexi arrived in the Pride Lands, she was promptly tackled by a light brown lion with a darker mane. She squeaked and wriggled under him, hissing. The darker brown female didn't like getting surprized.  
"Nexi!"  
"Nn! Demyx, get off me!"  
The bigger lion laughed and got off her. Nexi quickly fixed her ruffled fur and sat down, staring at her friend. Apparently, they were supposed to cause a bit of mayhem here. Noticing that Demyx was by far larger than her, she frowned.  
"Demmy, how big am I?"  
She frowned even more when Demyx laughed.  
"You look like a little cub."  
"WHAAAT?! I should be bigger now!"  
"Maybe it's because you're so short."  
Nexi turned so her back was to the dirty blonde and her ears were flat on her head. Demyx sighed and picked the cub up by the scruff of her neck before headaing to the Elephant Graveyard.  
"H-hey! Demmy! LEMME DOWN!"  
"No. Shou'll juft sheit there."  
Nexi grumbled and looked up as she saw the outline of another lion. When she saw who it was, she wiggled around in Demyx's grasp until he put her down.  
"Simba!"  
The lioness ran toward her old friend, only to stop when he growled at her. She sunk low to the ground and backed towards Demyx, who was sitting and watching her.  
"S-simba? D-did I do something wrong?"  
Was it because she'd been gone so long? Or maybe it was someone who looked like Simba...? She got her answer when Sora appeared from behind him. His eyes rested on the symbol on her chest. It was the Nobody symbol. Sora pointed a paw at her before turning to Simba.  
"See that white mark on her? That means she's a nobody! She's working for Orgnaization XIII!"  
"No I'm not! They just found me and took me in! Right, Demmy?!"  
Sora looked at the lion seated a few feet away as he waved a paw.  
"We saw you messing around in the Underworld!"  
"Yeah... I'm not here to fight!"  
"Simba!"  
All heads turned to look at Nexi, who looked back at her old friend. Simba only looked away.  
"You're no friend of mine anymore."  
Nexi got teary eyed and quickly stood up, staring at him.  
"Fine, then. Demmy, let's get back to the Castle."  
When Sora tackled her, she yelped and fell over. Demyx stood up and took a step back.  
"No one told me we'd have to fight!"  
With paws, the dirty blonde couldn't play his Sitar, so he couldn't really fight. When Nexi got so she had Sora pinned, he grabbed the cub by the scruff of her neck and ran through a Dark portal.**


End file.
